gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Be Okay
Be Okay ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, New Directions, und wird von Rachel und Santana gesungen. Santana sucht nach ihrem Gespräch mit Brittany Rachel auf und erzählt ihr, dass sie aus "Funny Girl" aussteigt, weil der Broadway nicht ihr Ding ist. Sie macht aber klar, dass es nicht wegen ihr ist, was für Rachel ok ist und daraufhin vorschlägt, einen letzten Song im Glee Club zu singen. Santana stimmt zu und die beiden singen den Song im Chorraum, während ihnen die Absolventen, New Directions und Will glückllich, weil sie ihre Fehde bereinigt haben, zusehen. Das Original stammt von Oh Honey aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Rachel: Fresh cut grass One cold beer Rachel mit Santana: Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now Santana: Summer dress Favorite park Santana mit Rachel: Bless your soul We are here and now, here and now Beide: I'm wide awake So what's the point of dreaming When your life is great Celebrate the feeling Celebrate the feeling Oh Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Santana (Rachel): We're screaming out (We're screaming out) Beide: I believe we'll be okay Santana: Sun kissed skin On my lips Santana mit Rachel: Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now Rachel: Fireflies After dark Rachel mit Santana: Bless your soul We are here and now, here and now Beide: I'm wide awake Santana (Rachel): So what's the point of dreaming (So what's the point of dreaming) When your life is great Beide: Celebrate the feeling Celebrate the feeling Oh Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Santana (Rachel): We're screaming out (We're screaming out) Beide: I believe we'll be okay Santana (Rachel): Ooo, woah-ooh (We'll be okay) Ooo, woah-ooh (We'll be okay) Santana: Can't complain about much these days Rachel: I believe we'll be okay Beide: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh Ooh Rachel: Yeaah Santana: Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Santana (und Rachel): (Oh oh oh oh), oh oh oh oh (Rachel: Oh, woah) Beide: Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Santana (Rachel): We're screaming out (We're screaming out) Beide: I believe we'll be okay We'll be okay Trivia *Das ist Santanas 100. Solo in einer Performance. *Das ist Rachels und Santanas letztes gemeinsames Duett in der Serie. *Wenn die Kamera sich zu Rachel und Santana bewegt, kann man Leas Tattoos auf ihrem rechten Fuß sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez